Two Straws
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Ryan was caught like a coyote in a trap, but he was smoother than that. Ryan Ellis/Larry.


**Title:** Two Straws  
**Author:** Donnie  
**Fandom:** South Park  
**Setting:** Various  
**Pairing:** Ryan Ellis/Larry  
**Characters:** Ryan Ellis, Larry, Mike Makowski  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 881  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Confessions, Fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Ryan was caught like a coyote in a trap, but he was smoother than that.

**AN:** Finally have my backlog of fics on paper typed up, with this one being done! I'm so proud of myself. xD I've been putting it off. So, I hope you guys enjoy this!

**EDIT:** This is mega old. Sorry. I have sixteen fics to post and seventeen that need edited. If you're someone that can edit for all kinds of fandoms, please message me. I really need some help.  
**Fandoms needed for betaing what I have so far:** Saw, Insidious, Insidious/Saw Crossover, Fallout 3, Heathers, Heathers/Dismissed Crossover, South Park/TheVVitch Crossover, Assassin's Creed, Kick-Ass, Left 4 Dead 2, Dragon Age and Until Dawn.

**Two Straws******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was times like these that Ryan found it impossible to focus on anything but Larry. The crease in his brow, the determined glint in his eyes. The little peek of his tongue as he tried to reason with words he hadn't heard of, all of it entranced him like a slowly burning candle. He could think of nothing but the angelic vampire beside him.

Apparently, he'd been focusing on the wrong thing, because Larry was waving his hand in his face and speaking. When had he turned? All Ryan had noticed was Larry's full lips wrapping lovingly around each word.

"Earth to Ryan!" Larry called, earning a few disgruntled glares from the library's other occupants.

"O-oh, uh, right, yeah. What's up?" Ryan stammered, eyes suddenly drawn to the encyclopedia spread on the table before him. His cheeks burned and he hated that he had run out of concealer that morning.

"What's up with you, man? You're a total space cadet." Larry pointed out, jabbing the air with his pencil, "Are you okay?" Oh, great, he sounded genuinely concerned.

Oh, _no_. Larry closed the book he was reading, which meant that he was officially hell bent on helping his friend.

"I, uh… Just have some stuff on my mind." Ryan informed lamely. He knew the other well enough to know that he would wring the problem from him. Larry's sweetest smile worked onto his lips and his eyes turned tender.

"You know you can always talk to me, right? I'll listen and I won't judge." The guy was such a pure soul that Ryan felt a pang of guilt constrict his chest. The kind smile on his face was like a truth serum and Ryan sighed.

"I… I like someone. But I don't think I stand a chance." He finally admitted, hesitant when he only received an enthusiastic 'go on' gesture.

"He's really sweet, and so understanding. He always wants to help, the kind of guy that would drive two hundred miles in the snow on Christmas eve if you needed him. And he's so handsome. I want to play with all of his hair and hold him close while we watch movies. I want to hold his hand in the hallway. I want to kiss him goodnight when I walk him home. I want to text him at three am just to tell him I think he's beautiful." Because of present company and his own nerves being shot, Ryan decided not to add any of the more dirty ideas he'd had.

Larry was quiet for a few seconds, as if waiting for more, but nothing came. Ryan was looking at him, now, his eyes soft and lips quirked into a small, love drunk smile.

"He sounds like a lucky guy. Do I know him?" Larry thought he did. It sounded a lot like Mike to him.

"Yeah. He's another vamp." Ryan told him shyly, his eyes wavering in their contact with Larry's.

"Have you told him?"

"I… Have wanted to. I just don't know if it would ruin our friendship."

"I'm sure it wouldn't. He'd probably love to hear it. I could talk to Mike for you, if you want." Larry's smile never faltered, even as Ryan's brows furrowed.

"Why would you need to-" Oh. /iOh/i. "No, no, it's… It's not Mike. I… I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay? The librarian is giving us that _look_. Let's finish our research and head home, okay?"

"Okay. Just remember, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, Lare."

-

Larry's phone screen lit up and the creak of a coffin lid drew him from his slumber. Blinking wildly to try and adjust to the brightness of the thousand suns harnessed on the device, he reached out for his phone. Most times, nobody texted him so late, but he worried it was an emergency.

_One new message from: Ryan_

Swiping the notification, he found himself reading and then rereading the text several times before it all sunk in.

_Hey, beautiful. You've been on my mind all night._

Larry's thumbs flew over the built in keyboard like the world depended on his swift answer.

_It's me? _

The message was sent so fast he was positive his phone would catch fire.

_It's always been you, Darkheart. I've wanted to tell you for years. I guess I did, earlier._

_I never- OMBL. You really like ME?_

_I do. But I understand if you aren't into me like that. I'm just happy to be your friend._

Larry took too long to respond. Dread poured into Ryan's stomach like bile, and he was just about to chuck his phone when it vibrated in his hand.

_I like you, too._

_Do you… Maybe want to get a smoothie with me tomorrow after school?_

Larry took the chance to be bold, even if he was a little nervous about it.

_Only if it has two straws._

_You got it. Goodnight, gorgeous. Sweet dreams._

_Sweet dreams, darling._

Ryan barely slept that night, too scared he would wake up and it would have all been a dream. It didn't stop his giddy, child-on-Christmas-morning feeling, however.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** There we have it! I'm pretty proud of this, even if it's short. I love writing the vamps and Larry has become super important to me. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
